Finders, Keepers
by meLria-chan
Summary: Mikan decided to get her revenge on her cheating boyfriend by humiliating him in the club he usually hangs out with his other woman. But then her plan didn't turn out well and she ended up seducing a handsome bachelor into sleeping with her.
1. Chapter 1: Who's That Girl?

Hello guys! So here I am trying to make another story(even though I haven't updated my other stories yet) because I can't help it. There's so many ideas coming through my mind that all I want to do is to have them written down all at once. But of course I'm not a superhuman so it's not possible:'(

Just hoping that you won't hate me for not being a regular updater. So ya, here's another story.

_**- - - - - -meLria-chan- - - - - -**_

**Summary:**

Mikan decided to get her revenge on her cheating boyfriend by humiliating him in the club he usually hangs out with his other woman. But then her plan didn't turn out well and she ended up seducing a handsome bachelor into sleeping with her.

**Chapter 1: Who's That Girl?**

_I'm sorry, Mikan. I won't do it again, I promise. Love you._

Mikan rumpled the letter she was holding and threw it in the trashcan. She then snatched the three stems of roses on her table and it soon followed the letter in the trashcan. She fumed angrily. "That sick bastard!"

Hotaru watched as her bestfriend slumped down on the sofa with a thump. "Why are you still with him if all he does is cheat on you? Are you seriously in love with that monkey?" She could never imagine how Mikan held on their relationship for this long.

With brows furrowed, Mikan gritted out. "I don't know well, Hotaru. I guess I'm just hoping that this relationship will work out since we were bestfriends before and we knew each other already." She doesn't want to break up with him because she knew that he will just nag her about coming back together with him and maybe because she wanted a reason for those men around not to approach her.

"So you're saying that you will let this incident pass _again_?" She was talking about how they both saw him arm in arm with a blonde woman in a mall. When an evil smirk appeared on the brunette's face, she got interested.

"Nope. I think it's time to end this pathetic excuse of a relationship. And I think I got the best idea how." Mikan mischievously stated. She turned to Hotaru. "But for it to be done, I'll be needing your help. Are you in?" Hotaru smirked.

"Sure, if it means revenge."

.

"Hotaru! This is embarrassing! Should I really wear this clothes?" Mikan whined in displease. It was already six in the evening and they were planning to perform a little show in the favorite club of her soon-to-be-ex-boyfriend at around nine. She was in a white robe and was still fresh out of shower when she noticed the pile of things on top of her lovely bed.

Hotaru rolled her eyes. "If you don't want me backing out on you right now and leave you all by yourself, you should stop complaining and follow all my instructions. First, wear this." She handed Mikan the lacy black thong. The latter took it with a frown and hesitantly wore it under her robe. "Then remove that robe of yours because you are going to wear a red and black corset top." Mikan's eye's bulged out at this.

"What? But why?" Hotaru glared.

"Do it now." Hearing the threat under her bestfriend's voice, Mikan immediately do what she was told and covered her breasts by her arms. "Raise your arms." She raised her arms and Hotaru wrapped the corset around her body, tying it tightly and firmly behind. Since the top has already bra pads, Mikan's breasts won't feel stiff and uncomfortable. Hotaru took a step back and admired how it accentuate Mikan's curves perfectly. _That __idiot __will __see __what __he's __going __to __lose._

Mikan put her hands on her hips and turned around. "And then? What's next? This thing is suffocating me!" She tugged at her top. Hotaru ignored her and picked up a black skirt.

"This is next." She said and Mikan took it with a pout. She slipped it on and wiggled around. The skirt is tight but comfortable enough since there were three pleats from the lower middle to the end on it's right side. She went in front of her human-sized oval mirror. She hummed in appreciation. She looks so sexy with her belly exposed! Maybe this will turn out great after all.

When Hotaru handed her a pair of black knee-length leather high-heeled boots, she took it without anything and for the first time, she got all excited. This pleased her stoic bestfriend.

Mikan sat in front of the built-in mirror of her drawer and let Hotaru do what she wanted to do with her face.

Hotaru applied Mikan's face with a little foundation and a light touch of blush-on. For the eyes she chose the smokey-look with added mascara on her eyelashes. Then for the lips she made Mikan wear the hot color of red. She then turn to her hair, blow-drying it from the root to the tip. Instead of Mikan's usual curls at the tip, she straightened it. And to top it all, she added a black choker and round earrings.

And as simple as that, Mikan's usual conservative and bubbly appearance turned into a seductive, sizzling and wild one.

Mikan gasped in disbelief as she stared at her full view in her oval mirror. Is this person she was seeing really her? She looks so gorgeous! She whirled around and hugged Hotaru. "I really, really love you Hotaru! You're the best!"

Hotaru smirked as Mikan let her go. "Don't underestimate my skills. Here, spray this on your wrists and at the back of your ears. Mikan took the bottle of Victoria's Secret perfume and sprayed both her wrists and the back of her ears. She also sprayed some on her cleavage for an added effect.

Once she slipped her brown coat, she prepared herself for her outstanding acting that will happen later on. "Let's go, Hotaru. I'm ready for some revenge."

_**- - - - - -meLria-chan- - - - - -**_

"Natsume, you have to relax once in a while." Natsume grumbled under his breath at his bestfriend's lecturing voice. He arranged some files on his table before answering.

"Ruka, I'm busy with these works so I don't have the time for clubs and bars, especially women." He owns the most successful engineering company in the country and all his attention was how to broaden it more. Ruka sighed.

"Nat, one night won't change anything. We're only going to relax and drink with the gang. It's been a while since we hang out together! Think about having a break for a while." He said, trying to convince his bestfriend. "If you're worrying that we might try to match-make you with a woman, then worry not."

"I'm not worried about something like that. What I don't like is the club that you guys chose. That club was my cousin's. And of all the people I know she's the most likely to annoy me about finding a girlfriend." And she sure is very nosy when it came to his love life. For what reason, he doesn't know. Ruka chuckled.

"What's wrong with reuniting with your cousin after all this time? She's just worried about you since you are so absorbed in your work. It's only normal, after all you are already at the top of your career when you're only twenty-five years old and still no girlfriend." It was supposed to lighten Misaki's image, but then Natsume scowled when he realized that she has another reason to nag him around.

"You don't know what crazy things that woman can do, Ruka. If you are only her cousin, you would know how it feels to be humiliated by her." Her antics started back when he was still in junior high and her a year ahead of him. It was just his luck that it ended once she graduated from high school.

"Doesn't that shows how much she cares for you?" Ruka teased.

"Save it, Ruka."

Ruka stood up. "Well then, now that it's settled, let's get you change your stiff clothes." Natsume stood up and ran a hand through his messy hair.

"Fine, I get it. But this is the first and the last time that I'm agreeing to go there." Ruka nodded.

"Of course. And as I've said, this won't change anything." But what they don't know is that fate has it's own plan.

.

Natsume stepped out of his red midnight car and started up front the entrance of his cousin's club, the _Black__Alice._ The parking lot in front of the club were packed, leaving only a few vacant spaces. He turned to the left and looked at his bestfriend who came out of his blue car. "Where are the others?" He asked.

Ruka rounded his car and went over to him. "They're already inside." Together, they went ahead and as soon as they took one step inside, loud music and colorful lights welcomed them along with the sight of party people either dancing or drinking.

From the table near the bartender's area, a certain blonde waved his hand to them. Ruka noticed him and asked Natsume to go over there.

"Look who's here!" Koko announced in a teasing tone and gave the two his famous brotherly hug. Tsubasa and Kaname greeted them too. Ruka and Natsume took the space beside Tsubasa. The table the three got was in a circular shape, making them able to chat to everyone.

Tsubasa gave Natsume a glass of vodka. "Good to see you, Nat. How's business?"

Natsume took a sip from the glass and nodded at him. "Good. Too many paperwork and requests were left on my table when Ruka dropped by my office earlier." Koko raised his hand to halt the two's conversation.

"Hey, we're in a club, don't talk about stressing things like business! Ruka, I'm amazed you actually convinced Natsume to come with us." Ruka grinned.

"It's not easy, Koko. He's grumpy that the club we picked up is his cousin's business." Kaname slyly smirked towards Tsubasa's way before turning to Natsume.

"It's Tsubasa's fault, you know." He started, catching the raven-haired lad's attention. "He's smitten over your cousin."

Tsubasa blushed faintly and playfully grabbed Natsume's collar in an attempt of looking cool. "You got a problem with that, dearest cousin?"

Natsume rolled his eyes and swatted Tsubasa's hand away. "Make sure that she won't bug me anymore when you get her. That woman's a brute." The four gaped as a figure appeared behind Natsume.

"Who are you calling brute, Natsu-chan?" Natsume choked when an arm suddenly rounded his neck. He glanced behind him and found his cousin, Misaki Harada, looking so pretty in a black tube dress that ends before her knees. She had her hair up in a bun and face covered in make-up. Natsume untangled her arm and turned to her.

"Who else if not you?" He bit back, annoyed. Then he looked at Tsubasa. "Oi, could you please get a hold of your woman?" Tsubasa shook his head in panic. Misaki crossed her arms and glared at a tensed Tsubasa.

"I'm your woman, eh?" She rounded the seat and went over to Tsubasa's side. She caught him off-guard when she sat on his lap. "Can you please enlighten me when I became your woman?"

Koko and Kaname snickered in amusement as Tsubasa nursed his head where Misaki hit him. Natsume tch-ed, grabbing his glass and drank all it's content.

Ruka nudged Natsume by the shoulder. "Your method of match-making is really different." Natsume stared as Misaki sat down beside him.

"I'm not trying to match-make them, Ruka. I'm only getting my revenge on him for picking her club." They shared a good laugh at his answer. After a while, Koko wolf-whistled.

"Guys, I think I'm seeing a goddess." He pointed at the entrance of the club and everyone's gaze followed. A brunette in a sexy red corset top and tight miniskirt came striding inside the club. Everyone halted on their tracks as the woman walked in while holding an aura of sophistication and sexiness.

"Wow, she's totally hot." Misaki admitted in admiration and glanced at her cousin. What she saw amused her.

Natsume could feel his throat getting dry. Damn, who's this gorgeous woman that was looking around the place as if searching for someone? She's...man, he can't even think of a word to best describe her. This is a first for him, checking out a woman he have seen for the first time. When was the last he felt this way? It was probably ten years ago. He remembered how that certain girl rejected his confession, that was a very vivid memory.

His thoughts, however, was cut short when the brunette's gaze stopped on him. His heart fluttered all of a sudden. _What? __Is __she __looking __at __me?_

Natsume, I think she's looking at you." Ruka voiced out his thoughts. He held her gaze for a while, waiting if she'll approach him. But she turned her attention away and went ahead on her tracks. Natsume heard Misaki chuckling beside him.

"And here I thought that she was going to approach you." She said in dismay. Natsume didn't answer. He also thought the same.

_**- - - - - -meLria-chan- - - - - -**_

Mikan fidgeted on her seat. Hotaru twitched. "Would you please stop moving? You're annoying."

Mikan whined at her bestfriend. "But, I'm getting nervous! And on top of that, this outfit is making me uncomfortable!" She wrapped her coat around her body more and finger-combed her hair. Hotaru frowned.

"Idiot, it's your idea from the start, so don't complain." Mikan pouted. "Just think of the delight you will get once you humiliate him in front of his other woman."

"But, I'm really nervous! What should I do?" Hotaru swerved the car to a space and stopped it. She turned to Mikan.

"Get a grip, you idiot. Just do what we practiced earlier. You can do it." She said before unbuckling her seatbelt and getting out of the car. Mikan did the same. She was about to walk straight to the entrance when Hotaru halted her by the arm. She looked back.

"What?" Hotaru pulled her coat off and threw it inside the car, proceeding to lock it by the remote. Mikan gasped. "Hotaru! Why did you take off my coat!" Hotaru ignored her outburst and headed for the entrance, pulling her along. When they were right in front of the door, she turned to Mikan.

"Listen," She started. "You are here for revenge. After this, your life will return to normal. Are you going to waste my effort in helping you out? I'm telling you, if you didn't do what we practiced back in your place, you'll pay me half of your salary." Mikan nodded obediently. "Good. Now, go inside with the attitude and confidence."

Mikan silently cheered herself. _'You __can __do __it, __Mikan. __This __is __for __your __future.' _Gaining confidence, she strode inside.

As soon as she stepped inside, everyone snapped their heads to stare at her. Actually enjoying the attention she was getting, she walked sensually and looked around, as if looking for a new target of her seduction. She tucked her hair behind her right ear and everyone found it alluring. She noticed someone familiar from the corner of her eyes and couldn't help but glance that way.

She met a pair of bloody eyes.

For a second there, she was caught off-guard. The person having that eyes is a very handsome guy. And by the way he stares at her, she could feel the shivers running down her spine. She actually thought for a second there that he was her boyfriend. Anyway, she have to find that bastard so that she could end this already. She averted her eyes away and walked ahead.

"Cheers!"

That voice caught her attention. She whipped her head to the left and found a red-haired man downing a glass of beer with a blonde slut tucked under his arm. Her eyes hardened. "This is the last day that you will ever cheat on me, you man whore." She swore under her breath before approaching their table.

"Hi." Mikan greeted with a flirting tone. Reo looked up from his drink and stared dumbfounded at her. Almost instantly, he removed his arm over the blonde woman's shoulder. He smiled.

"Hi. Do I know you?" Mikan inwardly sneered at his question. _I'm __your __girlfriend, __remember? __Oh, __but __I __bet __you __will __remember __me __as __your __ex-girlfriend __more __after __this._

Mikan sat beside him and his eyes flew to her cleavage. "Forget about that. Can I join you and your friends?" She sweetly asked, giving everyone a cute look. The woman beside him fumed.

"We only invite our closest friends, so you are not welcome here." The woman viciously stated, glaring at Mikan with pure hatred. Mikan rolled her eyes at her childish retort. She turned to Reo and ran a finger down his left arm.

"Am I not allowed, hm?" She cooed. Reo was obviously drawn to her sex appeal and managed to tear his gaze away from her sexy figure to her face.

"Of course you are welcome! Right guys?" All of the boys nodded in agreement. She giggled.

"Hey, sexy, what's your name?" One of the boys asked. Mikan tilted her head on Reo's left shoulder, swallowing the urge to punch him square in the jaw.

"Why don't you introduce me to them, honey." Reo and the blonde both looked at her.

"You know her?" The woman asked accusingly. Reo scratched his head.

"But, I really don't know you." Mikan smirked. _'Oh, __but __you __know __me __very __well.' _She slipped her hand on Reo's arm and happily turned to everyone.

"I'm his girlfriend!" That statement left them staring at her in astonishment. Reo grinned.

"Really? Then I must be lucky." He replied, running his left hand along her exposed thigh. The woman beside her pulled him away from Mikan's side and shrieked.

"You bitch! This is my boyfriend!" Mikan fake a shocked look.

"What? You're his girlfriend too?" The woman, inspite of her anger, looked at Mikan in confusion.

"Too? What do you mean?" By this time, they were already catching everyone's attention. Mikan shook her head and stood up, pointing at Reo.

"That guy has another girlfriend other than us! Are you really happy staying with a man whore like him?" Reo stared at her in disbelief.

"Hey! What are you saying? I didn't even know you!" But his defense didn't work because the next thing everyone knows, he received a slap from Mikan.

Mikan glared. "How dare you say that to me! After I forgive you for cheating on me the last time, you'll tell me that you don't know me just because you are with your other girlfriend? You're the worst!" Grabbing the glass of beer on the table, she splashed the content on him. His friends widened in shock. The woman, now believing that she has been cheated by her boyfriend for a while now, gave Reo her own version of a slap.

"I can't believe you are two-timing me! I'm breaking up with you, you cheater!" The woman exclaimed in anger.

Mikan glanced at her. "I'm sorry for making your night the worst. Well, at least you finally found out that he's a cheater." The woman nodded.

"I know. Thanks for showing his true colors to me." With that, she swiftly turned around and left the club. Reo, humiliated and ego bruised, grabbed Mikan by the wrist before she could even get away.

"You bitch. How dare you!" He raised his hand and was about to hit her when a hand shot out from behind Mikan and stopped his hand. Mikan distanced away from him.

"Don't you have any finesse? Hitting a woman won't clear your reputation." The man said. She recognized him when he pulled her behind him. Reo gritted out his teeth.

"Mind your own business, dude." He jerked out his hand from the man's grip and glared at Mikan. "What is your problem, you lunatic woman? You are the one who approached me!"

Mikan gently pushed the man away from in front of her and sarcastically laughed in front of Reo. "You don't know me? Your own girlfriend? Fuck you! I'm Mikan, don't you remember, you jerk?" Reo's anger submerged and astonishment and guilt rose on his face.

"M-Mikan? Is that really you? I haven't even realize that it's you!"

"Yes, it' me. I'm your ex-girlfriend, right?"

"W-What?"

"I'm your ex-girlfriend. Because I'm breaking it off with you." Reo could feel his face draining of color. "Oh, don't be sad, since now you can have all the time you want to mess around with those sluts." Turning around, she headed for the door and left everyone staring at her back.

Hotaru shut her camera off from the corner. "Nice one, Mikan."

_**- - - - - -meLria-chan- - - - - -**_

"Whoa," Koko muttered in amazement. "That was...scandalizing." Ruka nodded.

"But it surprised me when Natsume dashed towards them just to prevent him from hitting her." Tsubasa stated, following Natsume with his gaze as the latter went for the entrance. He turned to Misaki. "And you, aren't you suppose to stop them, not watch them scandalize in your own club?"

Misaki smirked. "I don't busy myself with those things." Tsubasa stared at her in disbelief.

"Hey, do you think Natsume followed the woman out of the club?" Kaname asked. They went silent. After a minute, they ended up laughing.

"I'm betting five bucks that Natsume is trying to hook up with her!" Koko announced. Misaki raised her hand.

"Four bucks. Natsume will end up sleeping with her."

Tsubasa slammed his palm on the table. "Natsume will take her to his apartment for five bucks."

Ruka thought for a while.

"Ten bucks. Natsume will end up doing it all." The four's eyes bulged. He grinned mischievously.

"Hey! That's not fair!" They shouted in unison.

_**- - - - - -meLria-chan- - - - - -**_


	2. Chapter 2: Give Me Everything Tonight

_**- - - - - -meLria-chan- - - - - -**_

**Summary:**

Mikan decided to get her revenge on her cheating boyfriend by humiliating him in the club he usually hangs out with his other woman. But then her plan didn't turn out well and she ended up seducing a handsome bachelor into sleeping with her.

**Chapter 2: Give Me Everything Tonight**

Mikan swayed her hips provocatively, raising her arms over her head as she danced without any reservation. She moved along the music, actually enjoying herself. Are you wondering where she is at the moment? Well, when she stormed out of the club, leaving behind her _ex-_boyfriend inside, as the guy who protected her from getting hit followed her outside. He invited her to go to another club together, to somehow remove the heartache and the remorse she was feeling.

Heartache? Yes, there may be. But she doesn't think that there is a feeling of remorse in her heart, rather it's more like relief on her part.

It was suspicious right from the start, she thought. However, there is something about this raven-haired gorgeous lad that she feels so comfortable about. Is this what you call intuition? Because if it is, then maybe her decision in accepting his invitation was a great idea after all. For she was currently having the greatest night of her life.

Mikan retreated from the dance floor and went back to the table she and her company were occupying inside _Cat's Eye, _a club that is located a few blocks away from the previous club. She saw the way he watched her over the rim of his glass, his crimson eyes smoldering. Feeling a bit hot by this, she decided to be a little daring.

Natsume followed her movements as she walks. What's gotten into him that he suddenly asked this woman to come with him to another club? As she sat beside him with a silent sigh, he already know the answer.

"You want another drink?" He asked when he noticed that her glass was empty. She nodded. He stood up but was pulled back down when she got a hold of him by the arm.

"Where are you going?" She inquired, scooting closer to him. Natsume gazed at her as she looked up at him with those hazel eyes.

"I'm going to get you another drink." He replied in a matter-of-fact tone. Mikan grinned impishly.

"Silly, you can just let me have a sip of your drink." She reached for his left hand and took his glass from him. Slowly but seductively, she put the rim of the glass against her lips and drank his vodka.

Natsume cursed silently when a few amounts of vodka slipped from the glass down her mouth, a trail leaving behind as the liquid traveled down her neck and further onto her collar bone until it disappeared inside her cleavage. He tried to look away, but it was tempting.

Mikan gasped in surprise and brought down the glass on the table. She reached for the tissue and proceeded to wipe her mouth dry. "Sorry, I'm such a clumsy drinker." She followed the trail of the liquid and he gazed as she went to wipe the skin on her cleavage. He snarled inwardly. Is she discreetly seducing him? Because if that's the case, then she's doing a great job. He took the glass and emptied it in a one large gulp._ Calm down, Natsume. You are not easily swayed by these methods of seduction._ So why is she having a really huge toll on him?

"Anyway, don't you want to dance?" Mikan asked. He shook his head.

"I don't dance." Besides, it's embarrassing. He was caught off-guard when she suddenly pulled him towards the dance floor. He widened. "Hey, wait!"

Once they were in the middle of the dance floor with a couple of people dancing around them, she stopped and turned to him. "Let's dance, handsome." Then she winked. His hesitation crumbled and he ended up chuckling. He can't really win against her, can he?

Mikan started moving her body to the music, grinding her hips against him on purpose. She threw her arms around him and dance erotically without her realizing. Maybe it's all the liquor's effect.

Natsume's last strand of restraint came snapping. With a groan, he took Mikan by her petite waist and slowly moved along the music, never forgetting to caress her exposed lower back.

Mikan shivered as she felt Natsume's fingers feeling her skin. Lifting her face up, she met his burning crimson eyes and unconsciously moan as their body collided with each other.

Natsume could practically see the sexual tension around the both of them. Sweats were running on his forehead but he heed it no attention. His mind suddenly clouded once he heard her moan, as if her eyes were giving him the hint of wanting to spend the night together.

Wanting to last their little dance, he dipped his head down to her ear and whispered.

"You're a tease, sexy vixen." Mikan pulled him closer as his breath fanned her ear. She ran a hand through his silky raven locks .

"Hm? What's a vixen?" She whispered distractedly as Natsume nibbled on her earlobe.

Natsume likes the feeling of her hand on his hair and for a playful comeback, he raised his right hand and wrapped it around her back, enclosing her inside his arms and pressing her body more against his. "Vixen," He started, "Is a female fox." He kissed her neck. "It is usually used to describe women who are sly, cunning, and seductive. Just like you."

Mikan looked amused. "You find me seductive?" When he answered back with an intense gaze, a throbbing feeling rose inside her body. She leaned her head against his chest in attempt of hiding the blush that was spreading on her face while a hand was playing with his shirt's buttons. Slowly, she started unbuttoning three of it, exposing his collar bone. He tried looking down to catch her eyes but she dipped her head and nipped on his collar bone.

Natsume's eyes widened as he felt Mikan's mouth sucking on his skin. He pulled her tightly, feeling bothered all over. She shouldn't seduce him like this or else he might do something wild with her later. On his bed.

But the way she's sucking his skin is driving him to the edge. Thinking he have to do something before it's too late, he bent her backwards with a hand behind her neck and arm around her waist.

Mikan felt the sudden tilt and she stopped on what she was doing to look up at him. But instead of meeting his penetrating eyes, she closed her eyes as she let out a surprised gasp.

Natsume smirked against her neck and started kissing his way up her left ear. "Are you seducing me, vixen?" He whispered.

"Don't call me that," She objected silently, putting a hand behind his neck and pulling him close to her more. "My name's Mikan, not vixen."

They swayed some more, until the music changed into something romantic and slow. Mikan clung more to him as he properly wrapped his arms around her waist. He let Mikan put her head on his chest as he leaned his head on hers. Some of the people around couldn't help but to stare at them in silent awe and admiration, and probably a bit envious that they look so perfect together.

"Hey." She said, breaking the comfortable silence around them. "I forgot to ask. What's your name again?" She pulled back a bit and looked up at him. He leaned down.

"Natsume." Mikan tiptoed, minimizing the distance of their faces more.

"Natsume, kiss me." His eyes darkened at that, and she found it alluring. They had stopped swaying along with the music and were just standing there in the middle of the dance floor, staring at each other.

"You sure with that?" He asked in a low voice. She darted out her tongue and moistened her lower lip in embarrassment. But she answered back without wavering.

"Yeah. Kiss me, Natsume." It only took a second before he complied and captured her lips with his own.

Her breath was caught away as he kissed her with such hunger and passion she hasn't experienced yet. She moaned against his lips and kissed him back, running her hands through his hair.

He couldn't contain himself anymore and the urge to kiss her senseless overtook his body. He pulled her more to his body, deepening the kiss as some people around them tried to stare at them in a discreet way.

"Oh my god, that pair is so hot!"

"Damn, they're even making out in front of us!"

"I want a guy like him too!"

"Wish it's me she's kissing, not him."

Natsume pulled away from Mikan's luscious lips and his eyes narrowed as he glanced around. _I heard that._

Mikan tightened her hold around his waist, and he noticed it. She nuzzled on the crook of his neck and inhaled his manly scent. She really feels so safe inside his arms. She wonders, however, if this means something and if she should explore this fluttering feeling inside her chest. She felt him bit back a shiver when she breathed against his neck. _Hmm..Natsume smells very nice..._

He started swaying them, once again, along with the music. He was starting to be engulf in her scent and body when he caught a glimpse of a video recorder directed at them. His instincts came rising and he immediately tucked Mikan's head on the crook of his neck while making their way out of the dance floor and out of the club.

"Wait, where are we going?" Mikan asked in confusion as Natsume directed them towards the door.

"Somebody's taping us and that's not sitting well with me." He answered back, quickening his pace. He could still feel somebody after their trail and in a swift movement, he had already her on his arms with her clinging around his neck and face hidden on the crook of his neck.

"Is he still there?" She asked, feeling quite bothered that somebody's following them. But after a few seconds, she didn't wait for his answer and just looked up to see for herself.

Only to be blinded by a sudden flash of a camera and a figure of a hooded man with black glasses in a long coat holding the said thing. She ducked her head again and muttered. "Natsume, why is he taking pictures of us?"

Natsume cursed in his mind. Damn these reporters! Why can't they leave him alone and would always butt in his business? Don't they know the word privacy? "Don't mind him. Just keep your head low."

Mikan nodded as she felt drowsiness consuming her and couldn't suppress a yawn from coming out of her lips. She leaned against his shoulder and with a silent sigh, closed her eyes.

He managed to bring them out of the club and now was making their way to his car. As soon as he reached the car, he heard the continuous shutter sound of the camera and there he knew that their pursuer is trying to take as much as pictures as he could. He pressed the remote of his car and with careful movements, opened the passenger door and safely tucked the now sleeping Mikan on it after inclining the seat backwards. Hastily closing the door, he dashed for the other side and from the corner of his eyes, saw the man desperately catching up to the car before they could get away. With an angry snarl, he boarded the car and drifted it out onto the streets.

_**- - - - - -meLria-chan- - - - - -**_

Koko's face scrunched up in disgust as a glass of mixed drinks was placed in front of him by Tsubasa. "Ugh," He groaned and pinched his nose, the smell unpleasant to his liking. He looked up at the latter with an accusing look. "What the hell did you put in here?"

Tsubasa grinned mischievously and crossed his arms. "The loser shouldn't ask the winner." He pushed the glass more to him. "Now, shut your mouth-or rather shut your nose and start drinking this."

Kaname and Ruka both turned away as Koko started on the drink while pinching his nose, both had a disgusted look on their faces. Misaki was snickering on her seat and Tsubasa was looking so proud at his creation when Koko finished it and looked like on the verge of barfing.

"Ah, I don't want to play anymore." Ruka announced as he returned all the cards from his hand. Kaname soon followed him and there ends their game.

"Damn!" Koko suddenly exclaimed as he stood up from his seat and rushed to the nearest comfort room. Misaki frowned at Tsubasa.

"Hey, what the heck did you put in the drink?" Tsubasa leaned closer to her and with a hand covering his mouth, whispered to her what the contents of the drink he served were. Misaki had her eyes wide once he finished telling her. She eyed him warily. "Where did you get _that_? That's prohibited here in my bar."

Ruka looked curious. "What is it?" Misaki whispered it to him. He turned to Tsubasa in an amused way. "Oh, you're drinking something like that, Tsubasa?" And to not make Kaname out of place, he told the lad of what he heard.

"Well, that's not unusual." Kaname commented, earning him a glare from Tsubasa. "After all, he's-" Before he could finish his sentence, Ruka's phone came ringing.

"Natsume?" He answered after seeing the caller ID, along with a frown.

"_Ruka, contact Yuu right now. Somebody took photos of me with Mikan."_ A brow lifted at that. He was already in first name basis with the woman? And was his voice laced with...worry and anger?

"When exactly this happened?" The three noticed his interested and amused look and scooted closer to him.

"_Almost two hours ago."_

"What? Then why are you calling me almost two hours after it happened?"

"_I was driving to my place, Ruka. I've just arrived so I immediately called you."_

"And what happened to the woman you're with?" It went silent on the other line for a few seconds before Natsume answered.

"_She's with me." _

Ruka grinned. _Bet number one and three: done. The second bet is all that's left. _"Oh, then I'll not hold you back anymore. I'll update you tomorrow morning about the reporter thing." Hearing his silent 'Hn', he ended the call.

Misaki peered in closer to him. "So, what did he say?"

He put his phone back on his pocket and leaned back on the seat. "Someone stalked him and actually dared to take pictures of him with _Mikan_."

She oh-ed. "That's something. And?"

"And?" He asked back. Tsubasa scratched his head.

"And what happened to them? What did he do?" He answered Ruka.

Ruka paused for a while. "Oh. He said he's with her. They're in his place. And,"

The three chorused. "And?"

He grinned. "And there's only one bet away before I win." Misaki and Tsubasa both groaned in dismay.

"I'm starting to wish that Natsume won't sleep with her." She muttered under her breath with a sigh. _But it's only four bucks, anyway. Natsume is more important than winning the bet._

"Uhm, guys." Kaname piped in. "Shouldn't we check on Koko?" And there's when they remembered the poor guy who's all bent down in front of the sink inside the comfort room.

_**- - - - - -meLria-chan- - - - - -**_

Natsume brought his phone down on the table beside his bed and then turned to his side with a hand under his chin to stare at the woman sleeping on his bed. He noted her heart-shaped face, her long and natural curly lashes, her pert nose, and her plump lips which he got a taste back in the club.

_Shit. _The urge to feel those lips is very tempting. He scooted closer to her and raised his hand to tuck a stray hair behind her ear. Even her skin is so soft and smooth, he thought as he caressed her cheek with his thumb. She suddenly stirred and he watched as her eyes fluttered open, revealing those hazel orbs.

Mikan smiled, thinking that she's still dreaming. "Morning, handsome."

Natsume grinned. "It's not yet morning, gorgeous." She frowned at that and sat up, staring at the clock on top of the table beside the bed while rubbing her eyes.

"Oh. But it's almost morning." She scratched her neck, now aware that she's not dreaming. "Ugh, I feel so itchy all over. Can I take a bath?"

Natsume lied back with his hands behind his head and nodded. "Go on." He closed his eyes and tried not to imagine Mikan without clothes and water running down her body.

Only to shot up from his position after hearing a loud thump and a whimper from Mikan. He rose down from the bed and pulled the brunette up who was sprawled out on the floor with a foot stuck in the mattress.

"Bloody hell, are you hurt anywhere?" He worriedly asked as he swept her off her feet and laid her back on the bed. Mikan nodded and clutched her left breast, wincing up in extreme pain.

"My breast hurts like hell." She gasped, feeling the energy draining out of her due to the pain.

Natsume doesn't know what to do. "What should I do?" He paused. "Right, remove your corset so you can breathe."

"I..I can't move. You do it."

Complying without second thoughts, he slowly turned her on her side and pulled at the strings of her corset. Once it was done, he adjusted the corset loosely around her body and made her lie on her back.

"Hnn," Mikan moaned. "Take it off, it's bothering me."

Natsume gaped at her. Does she really expect him to take of her clothes just like that without any second thoughts? And has she considered the fact that he is a a hot-blooded man who is capable of attacking a gorgeous and a tempting woman like her?

But to his shock, excitement and horror, Mikan got impatient and decided to remove the said article of clothing all by herself, slipping it over her head and throwing it on the foot of the bed. He immediately looked away.

"Ah. So comfortable." She whimpered in delight, not forgetting to nurse her pained breast. Natsume, however, got a hard-on hearing her delighted whimper and the sole reality that she was all sprawled, defenseless in addition, on _his _bed without any clothing on her upper body. He dared not to turn around and just sat there, all stiff and hard.

He cleared his throat and stood up. "I'll take a bath first." And with that, he dashed towards the bathroom.

.

Natsume shook his head, water running down on him as he was right under the shower, having a cold bath. He was fortunate his arousal disappeared after staying under the cold water, or else he was sure that he was going to stay awake until morning doing _things _with Mikan.

He, however, failed to hear the door of the bathroom being opened, and the figure of Mikan in a robe going inside. She saw his silhouette behind the bath curtain and felt herself blush. She doesn't know why she was doing this, but there is something inside of her that wants to rebel, to be careless and to be spontaneous tonight. And since she had shots earlier, that feeling strengthens until she couldn't take it anymore.

Approaching the sink, she grabbed the facial soap and after splashing water, she started scrubbing the make-up off of her face.

Natsume put some shampoo on his hair and was massaging his head with both hands when he heard some splash from the sink. Rinsing the shampoo off of his hair, he moved his hair backwards and turned the shower off. _Could it be...?_ He held the curtain with one hand and slowly, he moved it a little to the side, giving him the image of the sink.

With Mikan in the middle of heading into the shower, the robe already past her shoulders and was daringly creeping down her chest, face and a few strands of hair wet.

He clutched the curtains tightly as he could feel himself sprung into life. "What are you doing here?" He asked stiffly.

Mikan blinked and moved to remove her robe. "I'm gonna take a bath with you."

"Don't." His sudden loud voice stopped her from moving. "Go out, I'll be done in a few minutes."

She looked up at him and found him looking at her in a serious and almost angry way. She felt hurt. Is he rejecting her in his own discreet way? The reason Reo cheated on her is because she won't sleep with him, and that bruised his ego and manly pride. And now that she felt like giving in to a man whom she doesn't even know, only to be rejected, hurts like hell. Is she not attractive and beautiful enough?

Mikan looked down, trying to hide the welling tears from her eyes. "O-Okay. Sorry I came in." She whirled around and rushed for the door.

Only to be pulled back by the wrist and to stumble onto a hard, broad and wet chest. She gasped and looked up at him.

Natsume noticed the sudden change in her expression and felt a sudden tug at his heart when she whirled around to leave him, her eyes moist. Thus leading him to grab her by the wrist and pulling her to him.

He won't hold back anymore. The pressure is too much and as long as she won't stop seducing him, he won't be able to control himself. "Are you misinterpreting my words?" He asked huskily, wrapping an arm around her waist loosely. "Because if you are, then I'll let you know why I'm acting like this."

Mikan gasped as he pulled her inside the shower and after caging her against the wall, he started kissing her feverishly. She moaned against his lips as she clutched his arms on both her sides.

He pulled back after a minute, their lips still touching. "You're a tease, Mikan_._"

She stared at him from under her half-lidded eyes, clearly showing her wanton desire for him. "Just shut up and kiss me." She breathed.

He nudged her nose by his own and let out a soft chuckle. "What if I don't want to?" He moved away from caging her and stood there naked in all his glory. She drank in his appearance and traveled her eyes down his body. That broad chest, muscular shoulders and arms, his flat and sculptured body and down to his _hard _and _long _shaft.

Natsume felt hot all over as he watched Mikan stared at his naked body. Damn, how long will this torture go? Impatient, he stepped closer to her once again and with a tug, he untied her robe and threw it out of the shower area, falling on the sink.

And there goes his all hard arousal.

Excitement and desire washed over him as he stared at the most arousing and the most breathtaking image that he had seen in his entire life. She stood there, letting him see her petite figure, her breasts that wasn't small but big enough for his liking, her curvy waist, her wide hips and the junction between her legs that is asking to be invaded. By him, of course.

"You're beautiful." He whispered, slowly caging her. Mikan backed against the wall and raised her head when he moved to suck on her neck, their bodies still not touching.

"Kiss me, Natsume." She whined on his ear as he made another love mark. He smirked against her skin.

"Fetish for my kisses?" He taunted silently, putting his hands on her waist. She shivered at the contact. Getting impatient for not having his kisses, she moved away from the wall and with a slight jump in her steps, she threw herself at him, arms around his neck and his lips sealed with her own.

He felt his breath got caught in his throat and his heart palpitated fast. He felt like dying as his body finally molded with her soft ones. His erection twitched painfully as her breasts were squished against his chest, and his shaft was touching her inner left thigh. God, this is heaven, was he thought as he returned her passionate kiss eagerly.

Mikan moaned in delight as he ran his hands down her naked back and once in a while, would cup her butt causing her to rub up close to his erection. She broke the kiss with a gasp when he decided to slowly rub himself against her core. She arced her back and he ended up pushing her against the wall once again. "_Ah_..Oh my god.."

Natsume grunted in pure pleasure as he rubbed himself against her while leaning his forehead on her left shoulder and arms on both her sides. He bit her skin loosely when he couldn't take the feeling anymore, and she responded back by tightening her hold around his neck. "Tell me to stop." He asked for the last time, almost desperate because at his current situation it is most likely impossible to turn away now. She, however, is having the same thought and with a tug at the end of his hair, she crashed her lips on his own lips as an answer.

Completely overtaken by desire after he took in her answer, he pulled her left leg up his waist and kissed her back. He positioned himself on her entrance, and as he pushed his head in, she broke the kiss and let out a moan.

"Fuck." He swore silently and groaned as he pushed another inch inside her. But when he thrusted himself all the way, he felt something being torn and heard her gasp painfully. He froze.

Mikan bit her lower lip in attempt of stopping a painful grunt from escaping her lips. She closed her eyes tightly and held onto him for support. She never knew doing it will hurt like hell!

His voice completely hoarse, he asked her the only thing that's playing in his mind at the moment. "Could you possibly be...a virgin?"

"You don't have to say it!" She gritted out in between of breaths, trying to ease the pain even for a bit.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He snarled. At least he would be a little bit careful instead of going all the way. Well, half of it was actually his fault. He couldn't contain himself for that long after seeing her naked figure.

"Is that really important?" She never thought that something like that has to be said before having sex! Are men really that repellant to virgins? What's wrong with being a virgin? Somehow, she doesn't know what to think anymore.

Of course it's important! He shouted in his mind. If he just only knew beforehand that this is her first time then he could have coaxed her more gently and not do her quickly like what he just did! "You should have told me before-"

"Oh, just shut up and move!" She cut off, half of the pain already subsiding and was replaced by the feeling of pleasure. He pulled his head back from beside her head and gazed at her with lust-filled eyes.

"Are you sure?" She nodded. He complied with that and pulling himself an inch from her core, he thrust again. She whimpered, the pain and pleasure both filling her.

And there is where they've spent their first intimate connection, inside his bathroom.

_**- - - - - -meLria-chan- - - - - -**_

Just a little author's note because I can't contain myself.

I'm currently watching a Taiwanese Drama _"Drunken To Love You" _and I've gotta say, this one's very hilarious and romantic! Hahaha I'm now officially a big fan of Rainie Yang :3 I love how the two main characters interact with each other they're sooo funny and cute X3

If you have the time please do watch the drama. Haha I'm flagging woot~

Oh and there are three series that I'm going to watch after Drunken to love you. It's all about Rainie Yang with Wu Chun, Show Lo and Jiro Wang! To those who can relate let's celebrate! Hahaha :D

**And here's the final message, please do leave a review! ;3**


	3. Chapter 3: Last Friday Night

I'm depressed. Sigh. I wanted to say why but I cant :'

But I don't want to spoil the mood so please be patient with this short chapter:)) I'm so sorry for the late update and because I'm really distracted these past days because of problems and because finals are coming! Uh-oh. And don't mind my mistakes throughout the chapter, kay? Hehe:D

_**- - - - - -meLria-chan- - - - - -**_

**Summary:**

Mikan decided to get her revenge on her cheating boyfriend by humiliating him in the club he usually hangs out with his other woman. But then her plan didn't turn out well and she ended up seducing a handsome bachelor into sleeping with her.

**Chapter 3: Last Friday Night**

"Harder, Natsume!" A naked Mikan panted from under him, eyes filled with pleasure as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Natsume groaned on top of her and complying with her request, pounded himself inside her repeatedly.

He shuddered in ecstasy as he buried his head on the crook of her neck, groaning in pure delight. She grabbed the headboard by both hands, making her breasts push out more against his chest as she whimpered in pleasure. "Mikan.." He breathed.

"Oh god.." She rasped out as she felt her orgasm coming. He felt her wall tightened around his shaft and it just made him close his eyes in extreme pleasure. He was coming. But as he covered a hardened peak in his mouth, his world suddenly tilted.

And he woke up tumbling out of the bed.

Natsume growled out in frustration. That dream again! He was having the same dream for the past days since saturday night, the day after he met and had sex with Mikan. And up until now, she is still haunting him in every ways possible. In his thoughts, in his dreams and even in his fantasies(which he started having after meeting her). Messing his hair, he stood up from the floor and started readying himself for the day.

He suddenly stopped when a sudden realization entered his mind. It's friday! Exactly one week after that escapade that he experienced with Mikan last friday night. He was shocked, however, at the sudden urge to go to his cousin's club and find her there. The morning after they did it, she was gone without any warning, even without a single goodbye.

He tried looking for her again the following days, but she's nowhere to be found.

Discarding his boxers, which is the only thing he wears while sleeping, he went inside his bathroom and under the running shower.

Thus the memories started flooding back on him.

Natsume remembered how he held her against the wall as he thrust inside her tight and slick core, how she moaned in both pain and pleasure, how she wrapped her arms around his neck and how sweet her kisses were.

"Tch." He planted his hands against the wall and looked down, water running down his body. "Where the hell did you disappear to, Mikan?"

_**- - - - - -meLria-chan- - - - - -**_

Mikan stared off into space with her hands clasped under her chin, her face blank. She was currently at Hotaru's flat, spending her time watching a television show as the latter does her business in her laptop. But as the movie progressed, her mind drifted off and she found difficulty focusing on it so she ended up turning it off and settled into staring into space.

"Hotaru," She called out. "Do you have any interesting movie to watch?" She was getting bored, anyway.

Hotaru looked up from the laptop to look at her for a split second before pointing at a small cabinet beside the television. "Third from the left."

Mikan almost jump the small cabinet in desperation to cure her boredom. Pulling the third cd from the left, she inserted it in the player and went back on the couch excitedly. As the movie started playing, she grabbed the nearest throw pillow and hugged it close to her chest.

"By the way," Hotaru started, catching her attention for the mean time. "Sumire called. She wants you to come with her later."

A frown etched it's way on her face before she faced the television once more. "Did she say where?"

"In a group date." Mikan's eyes widened at this as she stared at Hotaru with a surprised look.

"What!" She exclaimed, standing up from her position and clumsily stopped the movie from playing. "I hate going into group dates and she knows it! Why the hell did she do such a thing?" She had told Sumire many times how absurd going into group dates can be and yet she wanted her to go into one with her? Not happening! "That did it. This day is a complete disaster so I'll just go home."

Hotaru opened her mouth and was about to say something when an email suddenly pops up on the screen. She clicked it open and as she read the content, she let a smirk slip it's way onto her lips. "Maybe this will make your day better." She said as she motioned the brunette to see the mail. Curious to what her bestfriend was talking about, Mikan went over her and glanced at the screen. She gasped.

"Oh my god, am I seeing it right? The number one engineering company finally accepted our proposal?" She said out loud, excitement crawling under her skin. Hotaru's smirk widened.

"Told you I can make them say yes."

Mikan broke out into a fit of shrieks and in the midst of her happiness, she hugged Hotaru ever so tightly. "Oh Hotaru, you are the best! I love you so much!"

Hotaru let out a small smile and allowed Mikan to hug her for a few more minutes before she pushed her away. "One more thing, the company is requiring to submit a full copy of the project in a span of three days and it was said that the CEO will be the one who will discuss it with us so be prepared."

Mikan nodded. "Who should I contact about it? Is there any number included in the email?" She asked while holding out her phone. Hotaru scrolled the email down.

"Here, it's the number of the secretary of Natsume Hyuuga, CEO of Crimson Engineering Corporation."

Her hands suddenly froze from typing the number on her phone. Just hearing the name Natsume can send her heart into chaotic beats. Shaking the sudden image of a handsome black-haired and crimson-eyed lad in her mind, she saved the number in her phonebook. "I'll call you later when I finished preparing the necessary documents. See you tomorrow." She bid goodbye and went out of the door.

_**- - - - - -meLria-chan- - - - - -**_

Natsume was already immersed with the project he's currently reading at hand when the door suddenly opened, letting a certain black-haired lad inside his office. He lifted his eyes from the sheet of paper and met the said lad's eyes. He lifted his brow. "What do you want?"

Tsubasa shook his head with a smile and sat on the couch at the left side of the office. He plopped down and crossed his legs. "Come on, Nat, is that a way to greet your friend?"

But he won't be fooled by his innocent smile. "Cut the crap, Tsubasa. We both know you wanted something from me." The said lad lost his smile and was replaced by a scowl.

"Why are you always so suspicious? Can't I visit you without any reason?" Tsubasaa asked, leaning back on the seat. "I'm actually here to tell you something exciting."

"And that is?"

He broke off in a very huge smile. "Misaki accepted my feelings! She's my girlfriend now!"

Natsume smirked. "Good luck." And turned to his computer.

"That was not the reaction I'm expecting from you." He said, but then shrugged it off. "Anyway, since you're not against our relationship then it's okay. I say let's go to her club tonight." He was aware of what had happened to Natsume last friday night, since the day after it Ruka was bragging about his win. To his confusion also, Misaki didn't seem to mind her lost and was somehow happy to hear the result. And there he thought that maybe his friend is starting to fall for someone.

His fingers froze on the keyboard at the thought of going back to his cousin's club where he first met Mikan. Honestly, he was planning to go there tonight, but since Tsubasa opened up the thought of hanging out again there, he didn't have to think of a good alibi to his cousin to why he was drinking alone in her place. Nodding, he resumed typing. "Sure, I'm in."

Tsubasa grinned in amusement. Natsume doesn't agree that easily to anything that comes his way. So maybe his assumption of him being in love with the girl he met that day might be true. Oh this is something that he have to tell Misaki! "Be there at eleven tonight. And for the record, Ruka's finally bringing his girlfriend to meet us."

Now that he didn't hear of. "What's her name again?"

"I think it's Imai Hotaru." He answered back then stood up. "So, see you later Nat cause I have to go somewhere."

Natsume simply nodded at that and once Tsubasa was out of the door, he leaned back on his swivel chair and rolled his stiff shoulders. He caught a glimpse of the wall clock and just then realized that he forgot to have lunch since it's already past two in the afternoon. And suddenly his stomach growled. Sighing, he stood up from his chair, grabbed his car keys and went straight to the elevator. Maybe having something to fill his stomach would make his head clear of unwanted and stressful thoughts. Especially preventing him from thinking of Mikan again.

_**- - - - - -meLria-chan- - - - - -**_

Ruka parked his car in front of his girlfriend's house and got out of it. Hotaru finally agreed to meet his friends and he couldn't help but feel excited. Adjusting the shades he has over his eyes, he trudged the stone stairs up the front door and was about to push the door open when the door itself suddenly opened. He grinned, Hotaru sure couldn't wait to see hi-and he paused.

Did she dyed her hair to auburn? And since when did her hair grew so long? Staring quite dumbly at the figure standing in front of him, he didn't notice another figure from behind.

"What are you doing, idiot?" Ruka snapped back to reality and removing his shades, he realized a tad too late that the person in front of him was not his girlfriend. He glanced behind the woman and found Hotaru standing there, staring at him in a stoic way. He sheepishly smiled.

"H-Hey."

Mikan lifted a brow at that and with her arms crossed, she turned her head towards Hotaru. "Who is he Hotaru? He's kinda..weird." She found it creepy when he stared intensely at her a while ago. She nearly thought he's a pervert but he's too handsome to be one.

"He's my boyfriend."

And her jaw dropped. She whirled around and held her bestfriend by the shoulders. "What! Since when and how come you didn't tell me about this?"

Hotaru just shrugged at the surprised look and motioned Ruka to come inside. "I was about to tell you but you were so absorbed in getting that revenge on your _ex_-boyfriend that time." She went pass Mikan and pulled a hesitant and embarrassed Ruka inside the house. "And I thought you're going now?"

Mikan gaped at the two's back and followed. "Not until you tell me about him!" She even pointed at the blonde lad who was now sitting on the couch for an added effect. Ruka suddenly felt uncomfortable about it.

"And what do you want to know about him?" She asked back while placing a plate of cake on the table and a glass of water. She sat down beside him while Mikan sat across them.

"When did he confess to you? When did you answer his feelings? And where did you meet him?" Mikan started.

"Two months ago, one month after he confessed and I met him at a convention in California five months ago."

"And you didn't even bother telling me all about it?" She exclaimed in disbelief. Remembering the lad, she turned to question him. "You, what's your name?"

Ruka scratched his forehead. "I'm Ruka Nogi."

"Where do you live? What do you do for a living?"

"I'm from Yokohama, and I'm an engineer."

"What a-you're an engineer?" Mikan gushed curiously. She momentarily forgot about the two's relationship and concentrated about him being an engineer. "Say, are engineers usually as handsome as you?"

That random question brought an amused grin on Ruka's face. "Do you want to meet someone as handsome as me and is also an engineer?" He watched as the pretty brunette nodded.

"You'll introduce him to me?" She asked back a bit thrilled. Hotaru failed to stop an amused smirk from slipping on her mouth and just noted how silly her bestfriend is.

Ruka turned to Hotaru with twinkling eyes. Maybe he can play matchmaker for once, eh? "Is it alright if we take her along with us tonight? Looks like your friend needs some company tonight."

"Just let her. She can take care of herself." She then glanced at Mikan. "And you, if you wouldn't behave yourself later I'll take your salary this month, is that a deal?"

Mikan waved a hand. "Fine, fine." She stood up. "So, see you two later!" She waved goodbye at them with a smile and as she disappeared outside the door, Ruka let out a good laugh.

"Hotaru, is she always amusing like that?" He asked, finding it cute. Hotaru snorted, grabbing the fork and cutting the slice of cake by the side before munching on it.

"If you're her bestfriend, you will find her more annoying than amusing." She thought about the stunt Mikan did last friday night on Reo and couldn't help but smirk. The bastard deserves it very well.

"But I think she's just the girl I'm looking for my bestfriend. Hope he won't get mad at me for matchmaking him with someone he doesn't know." He paused. "Wait, what's your bestfriend's name again?"

"Mikan Sakura."

Ruka blinked. Mikan? What a coincidence. Wasn't Mikan the name of the girl Natsume was so smitten about? Then having Natsume to come and meet the woman later on will be easy. He evilly smirked.

_**- - - - - -meLria-chan- - - - - -**_

**Reviews, please? That's one of my inspirations :)**


	4. Chapter 4: The One That Got Away

Hi! I'm back with a new chapter for Finders, Keepers. Haha. Sorry it took me a while to update this story, it's just that there's so many things that took my time the past months.

Do you want to know why I've been idle for the past months? Well, I'm missing someone so bad. Hahaha x.x

So there, I'm glad there's still a few who's not losing their patience with me. ごめね:*

_**- - - - - -meLria-chan- - - - - -**_

**Chapter 4: The One That Got Away**

"Are you alright?" Mikan heard Ruka asking on the other side of Hotaru, noticing the stiffness of her body as she sat at the other side of the latter. They were currently seated in a rounded table with three small arc-shaped couches around it. They're already occupying a couch, while two blondes sat on the second couch. She remembered their names were Koko and Kaname, while the black-haired lad with a small tattoo under his left eye occupied the third one.

Giving Ruka a small smile, she answered his previous question. "I'm fine. By the way, where's my date for tonight?" She said playfully, masking her uneasiness and the deja vú she was getting ever since the moment they got there.

She remembered the plan.

She remembered her bastard of an ex.

And most of all, she remembered the once handsome stranger named Natsume.

She bit her lip. This is no good, her mind keeps on wandering around unwanted thoughts, thoughts that she would rather bury at the deepest part of her mind.

Because what happened in the past, was all in the past.

Her musings were cut off as Ruka chuckled while Koko wolf-whistled, an amuse smirk playing along his lips. "Easy vixen, your date will come soon. Don't get impatient."

Mikan's smile wavered a bit at the endearment he just used to call her. _That's what he called me when we're dancing together. _She rolled her eyes at him and decided to give a comeback. "I'm not getting impatient, I'm just worried that he might suddenly back out on me."

"Relax Mikan-chan, he'll come for sure." Ruka assured after downing a shot of red wine.

_I hope not. _She bit back her lip from saying it out loud.

Koko watched Mikan Sakura from the corner of his eyes. Ruka had already mentioned the woman having the same name with the one Natsume was smitten about ever since last friday night. And as he observed her, he had this feeling that Natsume will surely be interested in her.

With that long curly auburn hair up in a high ponytail, hazel eyes surrounded by long, curly lashes, lush lips covered in a pink gloss and a pretty nose to complete the pretty face. Even the way her outfit complimented her, it's really something. She was clad in a white skirt, an off-shoulder orange blouse with a bow on the middle and white gladiator shoes that covered half of her legs. A yellow wristwatch hugged her left wrist, while simple white pearls adorned her ears.

But he have this gut feeling that he had seen her somewhere, he just couldn't pinpoint when and where.

Hotaru watched as her bestfriend had that troubled look again. She was pretty sure that all the` latter was thinking about was how to excuse herself out of this one so that she could escape the memories the club was making her remember. She also knew that instead of thinking about her ex, Reo, she was thinking about the raven-haired lad who she slept with.

How did she know about that without Mikan telling anything to her? Well, she saw their little interaction at the second club she had gone off to with the lad and without any hesitation, she filmed them with her video camera as they intimately danced together in the middle of the dance floor.

And of course she haven't informed the brunette about it. She was thinking of using it for blackmailing, actually. And besides, she'll be thanking her for doing that without her consent in the future.

Mikan couldn't take it anymore. She needed to get out of the place even just for a while. "Um," She started, catching everyone's attention, especially Hotaru. "I just have to make a call." She stood up and took her purse lying beside her. "I'll be right back." She promised to Hotaru before making her way out of the club.

.

Mikan never realized she's holding her breath until she stumbled out on the parking lot. With weakened knees, she made her way towards a small bench under a light post in the said vicinity with an exasperated sigh. So this is the feeling of someone who's trying to escape from some unwanted memories.

Although those _unwanted _memories were always haunting her every night, making her remember about him and how he felt against her body.

"Argh, stop thinking such thoughts!" She scolded herself with a bump on the head. "I'm here for a blind date, so why am I thinking of another guy?" And she had made her resolve. She have to make sure that her date tonight will go as smoothly as she wanted it to be. She just hopes that the one she will meet will not likely be a repeat of Reo.

After recollecting her wits for a few minutes, she finally stood up and headed back inside the club. If everything went fine tonight, then that only means she's moved on enough to mingle with guys again. But if it's the other way around, then she obviously needed more time to think about being in a relationship for the moment.

She was silently thinking about it while walking up the entrance when all of a sudden, a hasty looking guy bumped to her, catching her off balanced. And before her mind could process what had happen, she was already falling backward.

_Oh my god! _She inwardly shriek and tightly closed her eyes.

_**- - - - - -meLria-chan- - - - - -**_

"I'm already outside. Look, I'm not going anywhere but here. So stop lecturing me about not showing up at all." Natsume explained to Ruka through the phone as he lazily strutted towards the entrance of Black Alice. He heard Ruka muttered a silent 'good' before answering his sarcastic reply.

"_Of course you wouldn't want to miss this opportunity of meeting someone in a matchmaking date. Just hurry up though, your date was getting impatient with you running late that she already went out for some fresh air."_

_Like I give a damn. _Was his retort but decided not to voice it out. Instead he answered with a simple 'whatever' before something caught his attention.

There seemed to be a commotion right in front of the entrance of the club and judging by the voices inside the small crowd, he could tell that it was a woman and a man arguing. He frowned in displease. Couldn't these couple take their argument somewhere else? They're attracting too much attention for shouting like that in front of an already noisy club. And they are blocking the way inside.

"What did you say you jerk? I'm the one at fault? You're the one who's not looking to where he was going and suddenly bumped into me! And now this is all my fault? Are you stupid!"

"Stop bitching, you crazy woman! You're in the way and you clearly saw that I was hurrying yet you didn't move away! So I am not responsible for your stupid fall and for that stupid wound!"

A gasp. "You're not only a jerk, you are also a cold-hearted bastard!" By this time, he realized that the voice was somehow familiar to his ear. Approaching the commotion, he tried to take a look at the middle of the crowd but when the next words were uttered, he angrily and determinedly pushed aside the people who's only there to watch.

"If only Natsume was here, he will never let you hurt me!"

The man was livid. How dare this woman scandalized him like that? Now he's really angry, and whenever he's angry he has the tendency to hit people. "You shut up, bitch!" He raised his hand and was about to slap the woman on the cheek when a hand darted out and grabbed him by the wrist.

He looked up and met burning and hostile crimson eyes.

_**- - - - - -meLria-chan- - - - - -**_

Mikan felt herself crashing against the cold and rough surface of the ground, her arms thrown forward to somehow lessen the pain of the fall.

But no such luck, because she only ended up scratching her upper left arm with a small but sharp rock. She cried out.

The man who bumped into her stopped, but he didn't even bother helping her to get up and just did the exact opposite of what she was expecting him to do.

He smirked and said, "Idiot."

That angered her. How dare he call her an idiot after he bumped into her? She wobbly stood up and incredulously asked. "What did you just say?"

The said man placed his hands on his pant's front pockets and with mockery, repeated what he had said before. "I said idiot."

"How dare you?" She screeched, clutching her aching left upper arm. "Shouldn't it be 'sorry' not 'idiot'? You bumped into me and even though I fell and scratched my arm, you're being rude!" The man glared.

"What? Are you fucking blaming me? It's obviously your fault for scratching yourself because you're not looking to where you are going!"

Mikan gritted her teeth. "What did you say you jerk? I'm the one at fault? You're the one who's not looking to where he was going and suddenly bumped into me! And now this is all my fault? Are you stupid!" This made the man more livid. He took a threatening step forward as he pointed his index finger at her.

"Stop bitching, you crazy woman! You're in the way and you clearly saw that I was hurrying yet you didn't move away! So I am not responsible for your stupid fall and for that stupid wound!"

Mikan gasped in disbelief and furiously replied. "You're not only a jerk, you are also a cold-hearted bastard!" Without thinking, she blurted out something as her emotions took over her anger. "If only Natsume was here, he will never let you hurt me!"

He saw red. How dare this woman scandalized him like that? Now he's really angry, and whenever he's angry he has the tendency to hit people. "You shut up, bitch!" He raised his hand and was about to slap the woman on the cheek when a hand darted out and grabbed him by the wrist.

Mikan instinctively closed her eyes and tried to back away from him while expecting the harsh and rough slap that will meet her. But as she stood there stiffly and a bit scared, his hand didn't come touching her cheek.

"Who the fuck are you?" She opened her eyes in shock and looked up.

There standing in front of her was a man whom seemed so familiar. Her eyes widened.

Natsume let the corner of his lips tug upward. "Me? Someone you wouldn't want to know." And before the man could fully register what he had said, he already aimed a punch on the latter's face. Surprised gasps filled the small crowd.

Mikan, who was still frozen on her spot, could only gape at the back of the man as he pulled her inside the club, his hand firmly gripping her wrist. And knowing that he's touching her skin was enough to send goosebumps down her arms.

Two bouncers met them at the door. Natsume simply inclined his head backwards and with a cold tone, uttered. "Make sure that guy won't ever have the chance to enter the club anymore." The two bulky bouncers nodded and went straight for the injured guy who's sprawled by his butt on the ground. Natsume continued inside, with Mikan now starting to feel nervous and uncertain to what will happen to her next with the man who's to blame for her lascivious dreams.

She snapped back to reality as she felt herself being pushed forward and she stumbled down against a soft couch. "Wha-" And she looked up, just for her breath to get caught in her throat.

Natsume was openly staring at her, his face unemotional. She felt the hairs on the back of her neck stood up as he knelt in front of her and pulled her injured arm. With a sigh, he silently muttered, "Idiot."

That surprised her. But then it turned to irritation and she tried pulling her arm back. "Mind your own busin-" And he caught her incoherent as he dipped his head and licked her wounded arm. Goosebumps rose on her arms as she blushed. "S-Stop! H-hey.." She weakly protested as he continued licking her upper arm. She unconsciously let out a low moan, undecided whether it was because of the pain or the pleasure or simply because of the two.

Natsume bit back a groan. Her smell, her skin, her silent mewls, it's all turning him on. He'll be honest, what he was doing to her at the moment was not planned. Just like that, basking in her presence could immediately create a reaction from him. And now, his new dilemma was how to deal with her without having thoughts of touching her and feeling her up.

Mikan's eyes watered. She couldn't take it anymore, what Natsume's doing was turning her on, and it's inappropriate in their situation. With finality, she raised her right hand and placed it on his shoulder to push him. But as he leaned away and looked up at her, her mind blanked out.

Natsume's self-control snapped as he stared at Mikan's flushed and heated look. He gritted his teeth, so much for temptation. He clutched her shoulders and pulled her down. "Put out your tongue."

Mikan held onto the front of his shirt and complied, a bit shyly. And as soon as her tongue came onto his line of vision, he surged forward and licked it with his own.

Natsume felt her delighted shivers and heard her surprised moan, having the same reaction with his body. He wanted more, he decided. So he grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her head down, enclosing her enticing mouth with his.

She was surprised at herself when she accepted his invading tongue inside her mouth, and even met it with her own. They fought, sucked, licked, until she had memorized every corners of his mouth. She pulled him more, kissing him more fiercely, not noticing that she's already at the edge of the couch. And as Natsume wrapped his other arm around her back to pull her more, she slipped off of the couch and on top of him, toppling them both onto the floor.

Natsume groaned in pain. His back was tingling as it hit the floor a bit hard, and it doubled as another body covered him when he fell. But as a beautiful face welcomed his vision, he knew it was worth it.

Mikan pushed herself up against Natsume's chest, and she couldn't help but gaze down at him. Why does he have to be this handsome? Now she's having a hard time resisting him. If Hotaru was seeing her right now, she'll-

Her eyes widened. Hotaru!

Hastily standing up, she fixed her hair and tried looking for her purse. She nearly forgot Hotaru and the reason why she's there!

Natsume felt her sudden change of mood as something bad. Standing up, he watched as she fixed her hair and looked around. Possibilities swarmed his head, and before he could focus on one, he held her by the shoulders. "What's wrong?" He asked.

Mikan didn't notice the slight inquiring tone in his question and just answered back. "I have to go, there's someone waiting for me." _Hotaru will kill me._

She failed to explain who that someone is, so as expected Natsume's imagination got the best out of him.

His eyes narrowed and he steadied her panicked form. "Who's waiting for you?"

Mikan looked up at him and was starting to lose her temper. She have to go, she's been gone for too long. "It's no one you should be concerned of." Bad move.

Because she suddenly found herself sprawled on the floor and back against the foot of the couch with Natsume in between her parted legs. "Why is it none of my concern?" He asked, a dangerous glint on his eyes.

She looked away. "Because I said so." She, however, went horrified when the next thing he did was pull her dress down her arms, revealing her strapless black lingerie. She was about to cover herself when he pulled her wrists above her head and onto the couch with his strong hand.

Natsume didn't want to do this, but pride, jealousy and everything else came messing his head. "This no one," He started as he slip his other hand on her back, "Is my concern." He unclasped her bra, and she threw her head back with a snarl as he cupped her right breast. "And it's your fault." He ended before covering her other breast with his mouth.

Mikan tried to choke down her moans of pleasure as he busied himself with her breasts, but she was unsuccessful when he tugged at her hardened peaks with his mouth and his fingers together at once. She cried out, feeling a throbbing sensation in between her legs. This is bad, if this continues she'll go crazy.

Natsume's slightly flushed face twitched as she thrashed out under his touch. He's already hard, and it was only a matter of time before he fully snapped out of his restraints. With a frustrated growl, he released his hold on her wrists and cupped both her breasts with both hands while burying his face against her neck. He breathed. "Mikan.."

She's giving up. He's too much for her to handle. "I don't understand," She desperately uttered as she latched her arms around his neck. "Natsume, why are you-" She was cut off when he raised his head and planted a small kiss on her lips.

"Don't ask." He said. And she did.

_**- - - - - -meLria-chan- - - - - -**_

Okay. Until next month. Lol.

Give me suggestions and reactions and don't forget to leave a review, kay?

And as usual, this is done in a rush, so forgive me for my mistakes.

And which one of my other stories you wanted me to update next? Haha just curious:)

**ーメライ**


	5. Chapter 5: That's What You Get

_**- - - - - -meLria-chan- - - - - -**_

**Chapter 5: That's What You Get**

Hotaru glanced from her wrist watch then back to the entrance. A good ten minutes had passed after Mikan left the table. It was only ten minutes but she couldn't help worrying over her bestfriend. Beside her, Ruka was also having the same thought about Natsume.

Ruka frowned in disappointment as he sipped his drink. Where the hell is Natsume? He knew how hesitant he is to go with them to the club, but he agreed anyway so he has to live up to what he had said. And as of now, he's ten minutes late from the supposed time that he himself had promised. He was tempted to call him again but seeing Mikan still not around, he was going to give his bestfriend a good five more minutes before he fully snap.

"Nice seeing you again, guys." Misaki appeared from nowhere and immediately took the vacant seat beside Tsubasa, much on the latter's elation. "Where's Natsume? He's not invited?"

Koko shook his head. "He's coming. But he's running late."

She frowned. "For about…?"

"Ten minutes." He watched as a grin appeared on her face.

"It's fine. Natsume deserves to be late even for a while." Koko just crooked a brow at that and snickered silently when she gave Tsubasa a flirty wink, which the latter countered with a loop-sided smirk.

"Sorry that Natsume is late." Ruka silently apologized. Hotaru turned to him with a soft sigh.

"You shouldn't be the one apologizing for your bestfriend's sake. I'm not his blind date, so let us wait for his arrival and make him apologize to Mikan." Ruka nodded, feeling a bit disappointed at Natsume.

But what they didn't know was that the two mentioned bestfriends were already having their way with each other.

_**- - - - - -meLria-chan- - - - - -**_

Natsume was very pleased with his current position, being pressed against the couch with an eager Mikan on top of him, his face cupped in both her hands and tongue engaged in a battle with hers. She produced sweet, little whimpering sounds that both excites and torments him. He flattened herself against him more by wrapping his arms around her back, earning a moan from her.

Mikan broke away from the kiss and wrapping her arms around his neck, she grinded against his hard arousal. She knew this should not happen between them the second time around, but her body just can't get enough of him.

Natsume growled in approval and leaned back more, giving her the time to work the heat up between them. He held her by the waist and raised her a little, just enough to unbuckle his belt and unzip his pants, hastily kicking it away from his legs.

She knew how big he could get judging based on their first time together, but still, she couldn't help but gawk at the huge bulge in his boxers. He could feel his ego swell with how she was looking at his thing. And fueled by his indescribable desire for her, he pulled her down by the waist and immediately rubbed against her.

Mikan's knees buckled at the intense pleasure that jolted her whole body. She moaned out loud, grabbing him by the shoulders. Gosh, he felt so damn good. She cupped his face once again then started kissing him senseless.

The next thing they know, Natsume's shirt came flying away.

Mikan shivered in pleasure as skin met skin. He took her back in his arms and with a growl, bent her backwards to suck at her breasts.

Desire jolted from her nerves down to the part between her legs as he sucked, licked and rubbed against her. She gasped out loud and her pleasure heightened, making her want to have more contact with him.

And more contact she did.

Natsume let out a choked moan as Mikan towered above him and cupped him by his boxers. They gazed at each other, and when she unconsciously licked her lips, he started to lose it.

Taking her by surprise, he grabbed her by the waist and hauled her under him on the couch. He settled himself in between her legs and with a snarl, pulled her black lingerie down her smooth legs until he had thrown it away.

Mikan couldn't help but blush. This will be the first time that he would take a good look of her since their first time together was spontaneous and was done in the bath. She bit her lip at the memory.

She panicked, however, when she felt Natsume move while opening her legs. She rose from the couch by placing both her elbows behind her. "W-Wait.."

Natsume looked up, his eyes heavy with longing and desire. "What?"

She loves his husky voice, that's for sure. "D-Don't look." She whispered.

"Why?" He asked back, running a finger down her opening while moving over her.

"It's embarra-_ahh_!" She cried out, falling back on the couch with a low moan.

"You're beautiful, Mikan." He whispered sensually against her ear, creating a fluttering feeling inside her chest. Putting aside everything, she grabbed him by his waist and pulled his arousal against her wetness.

"Give it to me now. I want you, Natsume."

Natsume snapped.

Discarding his boxers, he clutched her bottom and entered her with one hard thrust.

Mikan threw her head back and cried out in ecstasy. Natsume growled in pleasure and putting a hand beside her head as leverage, he started moving. He could practically see stars as his mind clouded with the pleasure of having her wrapped around him tightly. Damn, she felt so good.

And they spent the next few minutes together where moans and grunts of pleasure could only be heard from the VIP room.

_**- - - - - -meLria-chan- - - - - -**_

Natsume slumped against Mikan's chest, trying to catch his breath with Mikan under him, all high and spent. He kissed her collarbone and cradled her affectionately. This is the most mind-blowing love-making that he has ever experienced. His knees were still weak. He sucked on her neck. Damn, even though she's tired and covered in sweat, he still wanted her.

Too bad it was not the right time and the right place to indulge her.

Mikan was still on the process of clearing her head off from the high ecstasy Natsume made her feel. She felt him pulling her across his chest and cradling her afterwards. She smiled and let out a silent whimper when he sucked at her neck. Pushing herself up by placing a hand on his broad chest, she looked up at him and nearly melted when she saw him staring at her with that soft and tender look in his eyes. Her heart fastened its beat and she could feel the warm feeling bursting inside her.

"Natsume," He watched, fascinated, as her cheeks flared prettily. She looked up at him under that long, curly lashes and he realized that he loves staring at her.

He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and answered. "Yes?"

"Shouldn't we leave now? Sooner or later, we'll be found here." She said shyly.

"If you want to, we'll leave now." He rose from the couch and pulled her up. He grinned in amusement when she diverted her eyes away from his naked body while he picked up his boxers and slipped it on. Then he proceeded to pick the rest of their clothes while still having his eyes trained on her figure. Mikan began feeling conscious so she sat back on the couch and crossed her arms around her chest.

Natsume approached her when he had taken all of their scattered clothes. Once they were fully clothed, he focused on her once again and something caught his eyes that sent him feeling smug and proud.

Mikan, feeling a pair of eyes on her, turned around and met his stare. She lifted a brow when he smirked in amusement. "What's wrong?"

He glanced down. "You look good wearing my marks."

At this, her eyes bulged out and she immediately went in front of the mirror inside the bathroom. "What the…"

Natsume followed forth and sneaked behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. "It looks good, really."

Mikan could feel her body heating up. Just like that, he could elicit a reaction from her by simply hugging her. The gesture was somewhat sweet that a small smile lit up her face. He didn't fail to notice it and the urge to tease her surfaced.

"Let's add another one." And before she could object, he had already closed his lips on her neck, sucking and biting until it formed a reddish bruise-like mark. Mikan yelped as she clutched his arms around her. He gave one last lick at the newly formed mark and chuckled at the flustered face she now had on the mirror.

Mikan glared under her blush. "I-Idiot! You're making it worse!" She pulled away from his grasp, only to stumble back onto him. "Hey!"

"Let's get something to eat, I'm starving." He muttered against her hair. She paused and leaned against his chest to look up at his face.

"I can't. I have to meet someone tonight."

Natsume tightened his grip. "No, you won't."

Mikan sighed. Here they go again. "Natsume, don't be stubborn." She removed his arms and stepped out of his reach. But stubborn as he is, he reached for her and she collided with his chest the next second. She bit her lip. Darn it, why is he acting so attached to her? And why is he so adorable doing it?

It was decided, he loves cuddling her. She fit so perfectly in his arms and her warmth made him feel complete and utterly contented.

He was nearly tempted to take her back to his apartment right away.

He sighed on top of her head. "Fine. But I'll come with you." She was taken aback at this.

"What? Why?" _Duh, isn't it obvious? To claim his stake on you! _A voice inside her head muttered. But he cannot do that! They are strangers to each other despite the fact that they've slept twice. Unless if he's interested in her.

She stiffened. He likes her? That fast?

She halted her thoughts. _Don't try to read the situation on your own!_

Natsume knew he was acting weird and he knew that she took notice of it. But he was quite unsettled with the possibility of her fleeing away from him just like what she did before.

"Don't try to stop me, Mikan. You left me once without saying anything, and I won't allow you to do it the second time." He said with finality.

"You really don't have to do this-"

"Why are you stopping me?"

"Because you're being unreasonable!"

"What's wrong if I accompany you?"

"There's nothing wrong with it except that you're acting all possessive!" Mikan blurted out loud, already worked up with their conversation. "It's not right, you know that. Just because we've slept twice, it doesn't give you the right to be acting like that!"

Natsume glared and bit back the anger rising inside him. "Oh, please enlighten me what am I acting like?" There was a hint of sarcasm in his voice that annoyed her more.

"Like a fool who's interested in me!"

He regarded her with narrowed eyes. "What if I told you I am?"

Mikan gaped at him, expecting him to deny it. But he just did the opposite. Reeling back from her surprise, she looked away and huffed indignantly. "You're just doing it for the sake of having sex with me again."

"Why, don't you want to be my lover?" He asked, caging her against the sink. Mikan flinched.

"Excuse me, but I don't do physical relationships." She moved to push him away, but he caught her hands.

Natsume gently kissed her knuckles, eyeing her expression all the time. "I also don't do physical relationships."

Mikan paused at this. "Then what are-" But before she could finish what she was about to say, a loud knock came from outside the VIP room. They both froze.

"Wait here." Natsume instructed with a groan while moving away from her and silently closed the door behind him.

As soon as his back disappeared behind the doorframe, Mikan released a shaky breath. She whirled in front of the mirror again and pulled her hair loose from the band. She smoothed the wavy hair over her neck and shoulders, attempting to hide the hickeys on her neck. That was awkward, she thought grimly. That certain topic was so early to discuss that she didn't even have the time to prepare herself, which actually wasn't necessary because there is nothing to talk about that concerns them both.

And as much as she wanted him to be the type of guy who leaves and forgets after a night of sex, she was quite ecstatic that he still remembers her. That he still wants her.

The question is will she meet him halfway?

_**- - - - - -meLria-chan- - - - - -**_

AMBACK! Hahahaha :D

Sorry for the very short chapter. I've been in so many troubles lately that's why I've been on hiatus for a few months. Aaaand I think I will again, sooner than what I expect.

School's been a pain in my butt, and I seriously needed to focus on my studies because I don't want to fail. *x*

I actually planned to upload the new chapters of _The Real Me _and_ Hearts in Heaven _at the same time I upload this but voila the two chapters are almost two-thirds done.

Also, I am planning to upload an _**Ichihime **_story but typical of me I still haven't finished it yet.

So this would be the proof that I'm still not giving up any of my pending stories. Just be patient with me because I'm pretty much having a writer's block.

Oh and one more thing, I want reviews. Haha :D


End file.
